Eve
Eve is Gabrielle's partner and best friend, she is a female Eevee. Eevee was originally Matt Smith's partner, but he lost her while on vacation in Michigan. Personality Eve is a very caring and sweet Pokémon. She cares deeply for her partner, Gabrielle. Eve loves music by different African American artists and her personal favorite is Louis Armstrong and her favorite song by him is What a Wonderful World. She also loves The Monkees & ELP. She has a crush on Gabrielle's boyfriend, Patrick often swooning over him and asking him for favors. She helps Gabrielle when Kari picks on her and was pissed off when Kari called her partner a whore launching a shadow ball at her injuring her. She used to sport a collar which Gabrielle gave to her as a gift, but it broke and Gabrielle promised her that she would get her a new one. She loves to go to camp with Gabrielle and is adored by the camp counselors and campers. She is a favorite of Karen's, the camp owner. Biology Eve is a small Eevee. She has a heart, a pair of lungs, a stomach, and other organic body parts. She has female reproductive parts which include a vagina, a uterus and other parts. She is able to have sex with male Pokémon which gets her pregnant with a litter of babies and after a while, she gives birth to her babies. Since she is a organic creature, she doesn't get pregnant with eggs and give birth to the egg unlike Digimon and instead gets pregnant like live animals like cats and dogs do. She is currently pregnant with her mate, Cyndaquil's babies. She is very ticklish on her belly and enjoys belly rubs. History Eve originally lived with her partner, Matt Smith who took care of her, he even got a male Eevee for Eve to mate with. While living with Matt, she cared deeply for her owner. He often took her with him to the Digital World and had her fight evil Digimon, she was happy to help her partner fight. But he soon lost her while on a trip to Michigan and she was found by a Lakeside Mall FYE employee and was put on display for sale. Matt Smith continued to look for his partner whom he lost, but was unable to find her and gave up. 19-year-old Gabrielle Kleckner was looking for a Eevee she could call her partner and called the Berkley FYE, but wasn't able to find her there. She managed to find her at Lakeside Mall's FYE and adopted her. Gabrielle brought her home along with a female Tiger and a female Totoro she would get for Christmas. Eve soon became a target to Ken Ichijouji aka the Digimon Emperor and he often tried to enslave her, this angered Gabrielle who wanted to stop him. Gabrielle took her to a camp with her where she became a sensation at camp adored by many and became the camp's mascot. When she was at home this past summer, Ken attacked her, but was stopped by Patrick. Ken then tried another day to kidnap her, but she was rescued by Patrick. Ken then demanded Gabrielle to hand over her Pokémon including Eve along with Digimon, Yo-Kai, and other animals hoping to have them help him take over the world with their powers, but Gabrielle refused angrily. Yesterday, Ken demanded Gabrielle and Patrick to hand over their creatures plushies including Eve, but Gabrielle and Patrick both told him angrily to eat dust and Kari dragged Ken back.Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Team Cuties Category:Team Hero Members Category:Organic Category:Pokémon